Pilar Langit
by Colonel29
Summary: [AkaKuro/Oneshot] Tempat itu tidak berujung, dan tak jauh, ada pintu yang tertutup. Maukah kau bersamaku?/ #HappyReading! Possible warning: gaje!


_Suatu saat kutemukan sebuah kotak._

_Kotak itu terbuat dari kaca,_

_Bening dan berkilauan di antara kegelapan yang memeluknya._

_Tetapi kotak itu terkunci,_

_Kemana kuncinya?_

_Ku tak bisa melihat isinya._

_Dimana?_

.

.

**PILAR LANGIT**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort (or Angst?)**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AkashixKuroko**

**Setting : AU, Years after high school, Death!Akashi**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , judul ga nyambung ama isi, OOC, angst ga dapet, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Amelia MereGod'Schonovfizch**

**.**

"_Oh, Tuhan…"_

"_Apa kau tidak berbuat sesuatu, mata empat?!"_

"_Kalau memang bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak tadi, nodayo…"_

"_Bagaimana… keadaan Kuroko-cchi?"_

"…"

"_Tetsu-kun…"_

"…"

.

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat. Sangat cepat, hingga aku tidak sempat mencerna.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat mendadak. Sangat mendadak, hingga aku tidak sempat berpikir.

Bagaikan pita film rusak, terus berulang tanpa ada yang meminta. Terus, dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Bagaikan keran air yang sudah bocor, air mata ini terus keluar. Terus, tanpa bisa dihentikan.

.

_Betapa aku merindukanmu._

_Bahkan aku belum sempat bertatap padamu._

_Dan kau pergi begitu saja._

_Meninggalkanku di sini._

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Ah, sudah pagi lagi. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku begini. Hatiku masih sama sakitnya. Perlahan, aku mendudukkan diriku.

Tidak, ini bukan kamarku. Aku sudah berada di tempat lain.

Aku memandang sekeliling. Tempat ini, begitu luas. Bahkan aku yakin tempat ini tidak berujung. Aku perlahan bangkit berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bisa kurasakan mataku bengkak dan berair.

Udara bergerak pelan di sekitarku, meniup helaian rambutku dengan lembut. Menenangkan. Tempat ini juga sunyi, hanya ada aku di sini.

Kemudian aku melihat lebih jeli lagi. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak memiliki dinding. Kemudian aku menunduk, dan aku terkejut. Lantainya bukan terbuat dari keramik. Berwarna biru terang, dengan gumpalan putih melayang pelan di antaranya.

Ini bukan lantai. _Ini _langit.

Tidak hanya lantainya, semua sudut di tempat ini, mempunyai motif yang sama. Gumpalan putih itu—yang kuyakini adalah awan—benar-benar melayang. Persis seperti langit yang biasa kulihat. Lalu di sudut tertentu, pilar-pilar besar yang terbuat dari kaca gelas transparan menopang tempat ini. Benar-benar… megah dan indah.

Tempat… apa ini?

Belum cukup rasa terkejutku, aku memandang lurus ke depan. Tak jauh di depanku, berdiri sebuah pintu. Pintu itu berwarna hitam legam, seperti ditempeli batuan obsidian, dan pintu itu bersinar indah. Tapi bukan pintu itu penyebab rasa terkejutku, melainkan orang yang berdiri menghadangnya.

Helaian merah itu… senyuman dingin itu… dan kepingan hetero yang menatap dengan penuh makna…

Dia—

.

.

* * *

_Hampa, aku merasa hanya seonggok daging bertulang._

_Hanya daging dan tulang, tanpa jiwa yang mengisi._

_Dalam tubuhku kosong, kini gelap dan sunyi._

_Cahayaku telah pergi._

_Memadamkan pelita hidupku._

.

.

* * *

Akashi-kun? Benarkah itu dia? Halusinasiku pasti sudah parah, dia sudah mati.

_Benar, dia sudah mati._

Tapi ia nampak nyata. Nampak hidup, dan juga sehat.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

Kulihat ia merentangkan tangannya, lebar, seolah menyambutku. Senyumannya masih bertengger manis di wajahnya. Cahaya matahari memantul, membuat Akashi-kun semakin bersinar.

"Kau datang, Tetsuya, " Akashi-kun berkata, senyumannya melebar, "Aku merindukanmu."

Ingin rasanya aku menjerit bahwa aku juga merindukannya, tapi kutahan. Tampak Akashi-kun masih mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku datang, untuk menjemputmu, Tetsuya." Nadanya begitu tenang dan mengalir.

Menjemputku?

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara, walaupun suaraku bergetar, "Kenapa… kau menjemputku…?" Kataku. Aku merasa air mataku akan tumpah lagi.

Tapi Akashi-kun masih menyambutku dengan senyumannya, "Ya, Tetsuya. Kita akan bersama, selamanya, di dunia ini."

_Aku sudah lama ingin mendengar itu._

_Bolehkah?_

.

.

* * *

—**NORMAL POV—**

Pintu obsidian di belakang Akashi perlahan membuka. Kemudian Akashi merentangkan sebelah tangannya, menunjuk pintu tersebut. Sementara Kuroko masih terdiam, menatap dalam bingung.

"Kita akan memulai semuanya lagi, Tetsuya, " Ujar Akashi—masih tersenyum, "Di balik pintu ini, adalah dunia baru yang akan kita tempati."

Kuroko memandang pintu itu dalam diam. Gelap. Apa kira-kira yang ada di balik pintu itu? Benarkah dunia baru yang Akashi janjikan padanya?

"Akashi-kun…"

"Kau bimbang, Tetsuya?" Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Kau tidak mau bersamaku?"

Hening. Mereka hanya saling memandang.

.

* * *

_What's inside that Pandora box?_

* * *

**TAP**

Senyuman Akashi makin mengembang, "Bagus, Tetsuya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

_Aku ingin bersamamu, Akashi-kun._

**TAP**

_Kembali bersamamu, selamanya._

**TAP**

_Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada dunia,_

**TAP**

_Asalkan bisa bersamamu,_

**TAP**

_Aku rela._

.

* * *

Kuroko tersekiap. Tidak sadar, ia sudah tepat di depan Akashi. Wajahnya, rambutnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia benar-benar Akashi miliknya.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi merasakan tarikan pelan, dan Kuroko menariknya dalam pelukan. Senyuman Akashi melembut. Mereka saling membagi kehangatan, kemudian bertatap penuh rindu, lalu saling berpagut dalam ciuman hangat. Hangat dan rindu.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Ke dunia kita yang baru."

Kuroko mengangguk dalam diam, membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Akashi. Hangat, Kuroko nyaris tidak mempercayai ini. Ia menunduk, berusaha meredam warna merah di pipinya. Lalu ia melihat lantai langit yang melapisi tempat ini.

Di bawah kaki Akashi, tidak ada bayangan hitam dirinya. Bayangan Kuroko sendiri sudah begitu tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat.

* * *

_I can't find the key of Pandora…_

* * *

'_Ah, sudahlah…'_ Kuroko memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh tangan Akashi.

Kemudian mereka melewati pintu obsidian itu. Kuroko menyempatkan diri membuka mata, melihat ke belakang.

Ia melihat tubuh seseorang. Tergeletak lemah di tengah tempat itu.

Siapa?

.

.

Pintu perlahan tertutup.

.

.

Langit terdiam. Angin berhembus tertahan. Awan berhenti bergerak.

* * *

_The mysterious Pandora box, forever, will always locked._

* * *

Awan kelabu menaungi Tokyo, seakan ikut berduka. Di taman pemakaman, upacara pemakaman baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Para tamu satu per satu pergi. Tersisa hanya dua orang. Yang satu berkacamata, diam sembari memeluk boneka kura-kura. Yang satu berkulit gelap, hanya memandang hampa makam di depannya.

Mereka hanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Angin seakan enggan menginterupsi.

"Kita pergi, Aomine." Ucap Midorima—nadanya sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Aomine tersenyum pahit.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita, " Lirihan Aomine membuat langkah Midorima tertahan, "Bahwa jika orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi, dan perasaannya masih tertinggal di dunia, maka orang itu akan menjemput kita dalam mimpi. Mengajak kita untuk hidup bersamanya, tinggal di Nirwana bersama." Aomine mulai meracau, masih memandang hampa makam di depannya.

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "Kenyataan yang pahit memang. Akashi mati tertabrak truk muatan, dan Kuroko seperti orang nyaris mati sesudahnya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kini, cinta mereka akan abadi di sana." Ucapnya dingin.

"Yah, kau benar."

Gemuruh guntur semakin menggila. Awan semakin pekat.

"Kita pergi, Aomine." Kali ini Midorima berbalik, berjalan perlahan melewati barisan nisan lainnya.

Bangkit berdiri dalam diam, Aomine menyusul Midorima.

Meninggalkan makam bertuliskan,

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Lahir : 31 Januari 20xx_

_Meninggal : 13 April 20xx_

.

.

_Kotak kaca yang bersinar di antara kegelapan,_

_Kau tampak indah._

_Tapi menyedihkan karena kau sendiri._

_Katakan padaku,_

_Di mana kuncimu?_

_Kotak kaca yang misterius,_

_Akan terus tertutup selamanya._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

APE ENEH?! GAJE, GAJE, GAJEEEE!

Ya, anggap saja ini tebusan atas fic req yang saya janjikan itu. Aduuh, tpi rasanya hurt-nya nggak ngena bgt, sedih :'\ Orapopo lah, yg penting reader-sama semuanya suka! Terima kasih udh ninggalin jejak berupa review, fav dan follownya, walaupun fic ini ultimate gajenya ehehehe.


End file.
